Something From Nothing
by The Girl in Blue
Summary: After an accident, Naruto loses all appreciation for life. Will a certain Uchiha come to his side in time? Attempted Suicide. SASUNARU


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Naruto! (Otherwise Naruto and Sasuke would be together already. XD)

Please Read and Review!

(Authors note: Dec.4,2009. I've reread this story and edited it... it's been awhile since I've written this... and I only just realized that it full of mistakes... sorry for any inconveniences that I caused!)

* * *

He ran through the dense forest, ignoring the frantic calls echoing from miles away. He spared no noticed to his wounds, their dull ache went unnoticed; his tears succumbed them into nothingness.

Nothing.

His mind was a void, beside the -every-once-in-a-while chant that echoed his heart beat.

_Thud. Sakura. Thud. Sakura... Thud. No. Thud. Thud._

**Kit, there's no point in running away, **Kyuubi grumbled, feeling a touch of sympathy towards his vessel. **It's not your fault. It's just that stupid lump of bones you call the fifth Hokage. If she had not gotten in our way-**

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto bellowed, cracking branches and denting tree trunks as he whipped by. "It's my fault! I'm the one who asked you for your aid! Tsunade was only trying to help! It's not her fault that... that.. Sakura-" He broke off, fresh tears springing anew.

**Gosh, come to your senses! Sulking's only going to make it wors-"**

"I said shut your damn trap! Get lost! Go to hell! I never want to speak to you again!" Naruto landed, smashing a tree with a quickly made Rasengan.

**If that's what you want, so be it! Maybe you should learn to use your brain and take responsibility for your own actions before and after you ask for my help! **With that, Kyuubi blocked the contact he shared with the blond-haired boy, and retreated within his imprisonement.

Naruto shook with anger, his appreciation for life quickly evaporating. He opened his eyes, and quickly realized that everything had become oddly blurry. _Have I gone blind too?? Is this my punishement for my being so simple-minded? _Then he realized that he was crying.

Suddenly, a thought entered his mind. He slowly withdrew one of his Kunai and angled it, trying to catch some sunlight.

He caught nothing.

_If this is the only way to end my suffering, I'll do it. _

He raised his Kunai in front of him while a little voice inside his head wondered, _Will it hurt to die? _"Oh, shut up!" Naruto fumed at his own stupid thoughts. For a few more seconds, he held out the weapon, not being able to make the fatal move.

_Thud. Sakura. Thud._

Suddenly, a rained drop fell from the sky.

And another.

And another.

Until even the sky seemed to be crying. It was then that Naruto made his decision. There was nothing left to live for. It was then we Naruto thrust the Kunai towards his chest...

...although, it never reached its target. Something, no, _someone_, had grabbed his hand, with the deadly point millimetres away from his chest. Naruto was about to scream at the strangers, beat him to pulp for stopping him, but he suddenly felt extremely dizzy; the last few hours had finally caught up with him. The last thing that he heard before he lost consciousness was a familiar deep voice murmuring nearby.

"Dobe, you have never lived up to your nickname more."

_***_

_***_

_***_

_Darkness. _

_Void._

_ Nothing. _

_Naruto stared ahead, wondering if the stranger had killed him as a favour. Suddenly, a light flickered. The boy ran closer, trying to find the exit, trying to find the source of the light. The closer he got, the larger the light became. _

_And closer._

_ And larger._

_ And closer._

_ And larger, until the brightness suddenly overwhelmed him. _Naruto thrust open his eyes, and was greeted by a large, wet rain drops, splahing onto his face, obscuring his vision.

"Finally, the dobe awakens."

The blond was in shock; he was still in the forest... he was still alive! He wondered, _Why hasn't the stranger killed me already?_

"Look, I really don't like having to sit in the rain like this. I hate getting wet."

Naruto raised his head, which suddenly seemed to spin out of control. He groaned, lay his head down for a few more seconds, then lifted it again, only to find himself staring deeply into eyes of pitch black...

"Sasuke! What the fuck are you doing here!" Naruto errupted, jumping to his feet, despite his aching head. "IIf you're here to bring me back to the village, then too bad!! I'm not going back there! They're only going to hate me for what happened, although I have to admit, they'll have a good reason! They're gonna want to kill me! They're gonna thi-"

"Dobe, shut up," Sasuke ordered."I'm not here to make you feel worse."

"-huh?" Naruto stopped in mid-sentence. "Well then, what else would you be here for? Everyone already hates me. Now they're gonna hate me more! You don't know how it feels to have everyone hating your guts, hating the very fact that you exist! You don't know the feeling of being alone, of having no family, of...oh." Naruto stopped when he saw Sasuke's hard expression; he _did _know.

Sasuke nodded, confirming his non-spoken thought.

"Fine then!" Naruto continued, but only half-heartedly. "But still, at least you didn't- you didn't cause... you didn't... try...do-" Too late. Tears sprang to his eyes yet again, salty water mixing with the fresh rain as the fell to the ground. "It's my faul-"

Sasuke never let him finish. Swooping him into his arms, Sasuke leaned forward and kissed him. At first, Naruto resisted, not knowing what to do, but as Sasuke became more persuasive, Naruto kissed him back, their lips merging and moving as one. After what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke slowly parted, and whispered into Naruto's ear. "It's not your fault that Sakura's gone... please, don't blame yourself."

Naruto looked up to see a spark of fury behind Sasuke's loving gaze.

"And don't you ever dare attempt to kill yourself again."

Naruto, hearing this, thrust his lips upon Sasuke's again, but this time, they got serious. Shoving his hand under Sasuke's shirt, he felt his way around Sasuke's toned chest , and snuggled close. Sasuke did likewise.

"And I thought you weren't good at anything, Dobe," Sasuke whispered, as he slowly reached down to take off Naruto's shirt...

* * *

(Sorry yaoi fans, not today! Let's keep this T rated please!)

* * *

Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke's bare chest, contented. It had finally stopped raining, and the sun had come out. Sasuke had fallen asleep, exhausted from his last several hours of 'excitement'. _It should be hours before anyone find us, N_aruto thought blissfully. _No need to worry till then._ He glanced up at the sky, and suddenly, he felt that he had actually found a meaning in life.

_It's just like something from nothing._

* * *

Read and review! If you have any ideas for future fics, PM me or leave a review!


End file.
